Sailor MoonEP 2 A reunião do mal
by xFranciscoMvsx
Summary: As navegantes enfretam uma imensa batalha


**Sailor moon- a estrela negra ep2- A reunião do mal.**

- Mas o que é isto, o teu computador está cheio de youmas. Está a mostrar todos os monstros que derrotamos… Mas porque é que isto está aqui- Disse Gonçalo bastante confuso.

- Eu não sei, eu ia fechar a janela do quarto e foi quando uma coisa preta entrou dentro do meu computador, encheu-o de códigos e depois disso – Disse Chibiusa agarrada à mãe.

- A Estrela Negra já está a atacar. Ela já recuperou os 14 anos de vida perdidos, isso quer dizer que a energia negra está de volta com uma nova líder.

Agora vamos para a casa de Suzana Melo, também conhecido como Sailor Plutão. Ela estava a sair de casa para ir às compras, quando embarra numa rapariga que ia em direcção da escola.

- Já vias por onde andavas! – Disse a rapariga.

Suzana continuou a andar como se não tivesse ouvido nada, mas o comportamento da rapariga não lhe saía da cabeça. Ela estava a duvidar muito, porque nunca tinha visto aquela miúda antes, mas provavelmente era mais uma miúda malcriada da escola, pois Suzana vive a uns metros de uma escola. No caminho para as compras Suzana encontra Ami a fugir de alguém.

-O que se passa?- Perguntou Suzana confusa.

-Aquele homem está-me a perseguir.- Respondeu Ami a recuperar o fôlego.

O tal homem, ia para atacar Ami, quando Suzana dá-lhe um soco.

O homem levanta-se do chão a rir e de repente ele fica numa forma de youma.

- RAWRRRRRR!- Gritou o monstro

-Pelo poder sagrado de PLUTÃO! – Gritou a Navegante de Plutão a se transformar.

-Pelo poder sagrado de MERCÚRIO!- Gritou a Navegante de Mercúrio também a se transformar.

-Aahahahaha! Duas raparigas feias, contra mim! AHAHAHAH, como se vocês conseguissem.

-Grito da MORTE!- Gritou Suzana a mandar o ataque.

- Espuma de Sabão…espalha-te!- Gritou Ami também a mandar o ataque.

O monstro bloqueia ambos os ataques e manda um anel negro que prende ambas as navegantes.

-Seu malvado! Irás perder, ehhhh – Disse Ami a tentar se libertar.

-Larga-lhes já!- Gritou uma pessoa que não conseguíamos ver.

- Quem és tu? ANEL NEGRO!- Gritou o monstro a mandar um ataque.

A tal pessoa salta e é Chibiusa! Ela escapa ao ataque, agarra na sua varinha e grita:

- Doce Coração Cor-de-Rosa, atacar!

O monstro desvia o ataque e diz:

- AHAHAHAHA! Vocês acham mesmo que me conseguem derrotar com esses ataques? Se não me conseguem derrotar a mim, imagino que NUNCA conseguiram derrotar o mal! Estamos novamente reunidos e ainda mais fortes, estamos aqui para derrotar-vos e vamos acabar com as Navegantes da Lua e o mal tomará o mundo!

-Então, tu és um dos enviados da Estrela Negra!- Disse Chibimoon espantada.

-Estrela Negra?- Perguntaram Ami e Suzana.

-Sim, ela é a nova chefe do mal e tentou sugar a energia da Bunny, enquanto ela sonhava.

- CALA-TE!GRITO ATERRORIZANTE!- Gritou o monstro a mandar ondas sonoras.

-Bolhas congelantes de Mercúrio… espalhem-se!- Disse Ami a mandar as bolhas para o arco negro. O arco negro fica congelado e Suzana e Ami partem o arco.

As ondas sonoras não afectam nenhuma das navegantes. Elas juntam-se e decidem mandar um ataque combinado.

- TUFÃO! – Gritou a Navegante de Plutão a mandar o ataque.

-Rapsódia aquática de Mercúrio! – Mandou também o ataque a Navegante de Mercúrio.

A água fica á volta do tufão e unem-se como um tufão de água e Chibiusa depois grita:

- Doce Coração Cor-de-Rosa, atacar!

O "tufão de água" fica com corações á volta e o ataque acerta no monstro e o mesmo morre e fica em areia.

-Conseguimos!- gritou Chibiusa muito excitada.

-Mas como sabias que estávamos em perigo?- Perguntou Suzana Melo.

-Senti uma energia má e cada vez que me aproximava ficava mais forte, foi a primeira vez que…

-Então são vocês as Navegantes da Lua que tanto ouvi falar!- Disse uma voz ao longe.

-Quem disse isso – Perguntou a Navegante de Plutão.

Sou eu a Estrela Negra- Disse a mesma.

As navegantes ficam com cara espantada, quando de repente a Estrela Negra enfia a sua varinha na terra e saem uns fios negros que agarram as navegantes e então a Estrela Negra diz:

- E agora navegantes, o que irão fazer… e já agora onde está o resto do vosso grupo?

- Para quê que isso te interessa?- Disse a navegante de Mercúrio.

- Hmmm… Uma espertinha hã? Toma lá- Disse a Estrela Negra a lançar uma meia-lua negra.

Os fios á volta da navegante de Mercúrio soltam-na e aquela meia-lua negra acerta-lhe e Ami desmaia.

-Espero que isto vos tenha servido de lição, o mal está reunido e melhor que nunca! AHAHAH!-Disse a Estrela Negra muito confiante.

A Estrela Negra vai-se embora tão rápido como um ninja e os fios á volta das Navegantes desaparecem e elas ficam fracas, mas ainda tinham um pouco força e usaram-na para ajudar a Navegante de Mercúrio.

2 Horas depois Ami acorda na casa de Bunny e todas as navegantes da Lua e o mascarado estavam lá. Ela acorda muito lentamente.

- Hun… Que se passa?

- Estás acordada!- Disse Chibiusa muito feliz.

- Mas afinal o que se passou?- Perguntou Joana.

Suzana e Chibiusa contam a história e as outras ficam surpreendidas.

- A estrela negra apareceu? Ó não- Disse o mascarado muito preocupado.

O mascarado explica a todos quem é a Estrela Negra.

- E afinal onde estão a Luna, Diana e Artémis?- Perguntou Mariana.

- Eles foram de férias para Miami há uma semana e só voltam daqui a 4 dias. Se calhar não sentiram a má energia por estarem longe – Disse Bunny.

- TEMOS DE DAR CABO DA ESTRELA NEGRA! – Gritou Chibiusa muito confiante.

- Mas ela é muito poderosa ela tem o poder de todos os males que podes imaginar- Afirmou Bunny

- Não digas isso! Nós somos fortes o suficiente! – Respondeu Chibiusa muito confiante. Eu irei acabar com ela nem que seja a última coisa que faça.

E nisto o episódio acaba o episódio.

Obrigado a todos por lerem a minha fanfic! :D


End file.
